


Photograph

by alexisriversong



Series: Love song contest [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Steve remembers the past with a photograph he has always kept





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> ★ “This story participates to the contest ‘You Raise Me Up - Love Songs Contest’ created by Fanwriter.it and Torre di Carta”.  
> ★ Prompt: 49) Photograph (Ed Sheeran)  
> ★ Word count: 474

_We keep this love in this photograph_

_We made these memories for ourselves_

_Where our eyes are never closing,_

_Hearts were never broken_

_And time's forever frozen still_

He’d had the photograph since forever, he had never taken it out of the uniform inner pocket. He had it on him when he was frozen, it had survived through time with him. He had it framed on his bedside table now. It had survived so much.

He had spent so many hours looking at that picture. It was from before the serum, before all this Capitan America shit. He had been so busy with being the new symbol of America, he had forgotten about what really mattered.

Bucky, smiling at his pre-serum self like he was important, like he already was a supersoldier, even without the serum. And now… now his Bucky was lost to the manipulations of Hydra. What was left of him was nothing like the smiling carefree guy on the photograph.

At least now he had him back. They had even found how to deprogram him forever. He was more normal, as normal as he could get. He had nightmares, he was still weary around the other Avengers, but he had gotten close to Banner when he had decided to come back and also to Natasha. Even Tony had begrudgingly accepted his friendship now that the evil part of him that had killed his parents was completely gone.

_So you can keep me_

_Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_

_Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet_

_You won't ever be alone_

He rembered all the times he carried the photograph in his pocket, touching it while walking to make sure it hadn’t slipped out without him noticing.

Lost in the memories he didn’t realize Bucky had entered his room and was now staring at him, staring at the photograph until their eyes met over it.

“Do you remember when we took it Buck?”

“Mmmh You were gorgeous then and you still are Steve”

“We have changed so much”

“Have we? I hadn’t noticed”

They both chuckled at that and looked at each other before Steve opened up his arms for the other to find refuge in them. They kissed sweetly for a while.

“We may have changed Stevie, but I still look at you the same way, even if you don’t see it”

Steve smiled at that, caressing Bucky’s face.

“I’ve left you alone for so long Buck. If I had known you were alive I’d…”

“Sssh No ifs Steve. The past is the past and you know it… I love you. We’ll never be alone again now”

“Promise?”

“Promise”

_And if you hurt me_

_That's okay baby, only words bleed_

_Inside these pages you just hold me_

_And I won’t ever let you go_

_Wait for me to come home_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. This is unbetaed and I'm Italian so please forgive any glaring mistakes!


End file.
